


Let the Rain Fall

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Fontcest, M/M, Sub Sans, Undertail, rosatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it would come to this. The lives they lived meant that one of them would live and the other would die. But how can not only you kill the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. If you follow me on tumblr (you can find me with the same name) then you would know that I have been writing. I am currently helping an amazing tumblr user by the name of nasty-bones with their AU Underclass. Please, check it out. It is amazing. The subject that the au goes into are issues that I strongly believe need to be addressed. I do apologize for appearing that I am not writing SMYH! and YMK.
> 
> I also have some plans for some fanfics for not only Underclass, but a bonus chapter for Milkbones.
> 
> But with this fic, it is based off of tumblr user eli-sin-g's Rosatale.

The pavements were empty as the rain began to drizzle down from the heavens. The streets, dark with only a single street lamp on an abandoned corner, the light flickered on and off as the rain continued to pour over. The night sky covered in a blanket of dark clouds as two figures stood a few feet from one another. It seemed like the very heavens cried for the two as if they knew what soon would be unleashed, almost as if the very tears from the sky would attempt in cleaning a mess that was essentially their lives. Already the clouds gave off the impending doom of tearing apart even more than it already has, ready to release the flood that could either save them or break them even more.

  
  


The taller figure looked at to the smaller one, a sad smile on the skeletal face as their coats blew in the wind the rain was causing. How long has it been since he was ordered to snuff out the life of the smaller skeleton in front of him? Had it been years? He honestly couldn't remember any more, nor could he care to. All he could recall was how the first meeting, he had given him a blue rose. And from that moment on, he had given the small skeleton one almost every day since then.

  
  


Papyrus knew that Sans was upset with seeing him here. He had a feeling that Sans was not even aware that Papyrus was the one who was sent to end his life. After all, how could he suspect him? Both had already fallen in love a long time ago. And now, the lives they had chosen was making it impossible. Papyrus hated it. He wanted, for the first time in his life, run away from his job. Normally, he loved it. His job let him be free to be cold and calculating. His job allowed him to be executioner, and knowing that he was the one who had the power to decide who lived and died brought him a joy he had never known... Until he had met Sans. If he could, he would give everything up just to be with Sans.

  
  


“So, how long?” Sans asked as he pulled out his gun.

  
  


Papyrus, out of instinct, pulled his weapon out, pointing it at his lover. He couldn't bring himself to point it directly to his skull, the thought of doing it sickened him. This was the first time where he had fallen in love with the one person he couldn't. Papyrus knew, deep down, that there was no way he could kill Sans. But looking at the short skeleton, he could see that Sans was more than happy as he aimed at his chest. Papyrus didn't blame Sans. He knew that Sans was beyond angry.

  
  


“I don't remember,” Papyrus stated calmly.

  
  


“Then fucking kill me and get it over with,” Sans spat darkly, cocking the gun.

  
  


Papyrus dropped his gun to the ground, kicking it at Sans feet, “I'm done fighting. I don't want to hurt you, Sans.” Papyrus spoke as soft as thunder in the distance.

  
  


“I know you're lying,” Sans was angry.

  
  


He could feel his hand shake. He needed to concentrate. This was life or death now. He needed to live. Even if killing Papyrus would kill him in the inside. He had o keep his feelings out of it. This was purely business. And in the business they both were in, Death was an old friend they would introduce to others, and one day, would have to meet.

  
  


But right now, he was trying to keep his arm steady. He was trying to swallow his feelings. He was trying to forget every touch, every kiss, every damn blue rose that Papyrus ever gave him. No matter how badly it hurt him in the end, both of them were out to kill each other. There was no way their love would ever be able to grow. As far as Sans was concerned, their love was dead; like the first blue rose. There was no way around it. One of them were going to have to die, and Sans saw that Papyrus made his decision.

  
  


“Fucking shot, I know you have an other weapon,” Sans didn't care that his hand was shaking.

  
  


The smaller skeleton shook as if his body were the world and there earthquakes everywhere. He needed to focus on his objection and that was to kill Papyrus. As much as he hated the idea, he knew it had to be done. Sans just wished that he wasn't given that stupid blue rose. Because all he could do for Papyrus in his funeral was give him a bouquet of wilted flowers. Wilted yellow acacias, wilted honeysuckles, wilted lilac, wilted yellow tulips, and roses of sharon just as wilted as the rest. And he knew he would put a single blue rose in all that mess of a bouquet. But in order to even give his boquet of dead love, he was going to have to kill Papyrus.

  
  


“Sans, I'm tired. This job took so much out of me,” Papyrus looked sadly at Sans.

  
  


“Then kill me and get some sleep,” Sans continued to shake.

  
  


“I can't, even if I wanted to. I have no gun.”

  
  


BANG! Sans pulled the trigger, his tears streaming in frustration. He knew Papyrus was lying. Papyrus winced as he grabbed his shoulder, he was bleeding. He wasn't sure if Sans hit him on his shoulder on purpose or accidental. He could see through the rain the small skeleton shaking uncontrollably. Papyrus held his wound tightly as he tried to not let any of his magic gush. Papyrus got closer to him, careful not to startle Sans even more. Papyrus could see Sans better, he could see that Sans was already soaked to the bone as the rain poured even harder now. He wasn't sure if Sans was sweating, crying, or if he was wet because of the rain.

  
  


“Stay back, Papyrus,” Sans shouted. “I'll kill you if I have to.”

  
  


“I don't mind if you do it,” Papyrus whispered as he got dangerously close to his face, “If it makes you happy, I'd let you kill me every day.”

  
  


Mouths dangerously close as Papyrus spoke. Sans trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him. He didn't know what kind of prank Papyrus was pulling on him. He already knew that his cover was blown. Why was he still pretending to play this part? Why was he still trying to take that role of lover instead of killer? Why was he still playing make believe with him? Why did he feel like he was a leaf trying to cling for dear life on its branch while Papyrus was just so close to him. He could almost smell the flowers off of him.

  
  


“Don't tempt me,” Sans spoke dangerously, his gun pointed at Papyrus's temple, “I missed your soul. This time, I won't miss your fucking skull.”

  
  


“I know you won't. You're always a good shot.” Papyrus chuckled softly.

  
  


Sans growled in anger as he threw his gun to the side, “Damn it!” he grabbed Papyrus as they made their way out of the rain.

  
  


Slowly, they made their way inside Sans apartment building, Sans helping papyrus up the seemingly endless flight of stairs to his apartment. The place was a little dingy, but it wasn't bad. He let Papyrus lay down on the couch as Sans began for the kitchen. He grabbed a stool and climbed it to reach the shelf for some scotch.

  
  


“You want something to drink?” Sans asked.

  
  


“What you having?”

  
  


“Scotch on the rocks.”

  
  


“I'll have some too,” Papyrus stated casually.

  
  


Papyrus felt uncomfortable in his clothes, they were as if they had cemented to his body from the rain. Carefully, he pealed of the soaked garments until he laid nude on Sans couch. It wasn't the first time he was like this in Sans apartment, but it was the first time doing so with Sans knowing that they were going to have to kill each other.

  
  


Sans grabbed two glasses and some ice as he began to pour himself and Papyrus a glass. He walked over once he had the glasses, handing Papyrus his drink.

  
  


“You should get out of those clothes, you're drenched.”

  
  


“You saying I'm all washed up? Socked to the bone?” Sans cracked a smile.

  
  


“I'm hurting too much to even care about your terrible puns,” Papyrus laughed as he nursed his scotch.

  
  


Sans sighed as he listened to him. He knew Papyrus was right. His clothes were soaked. They felt so heavy from the rain they managed to escape from. Sans had left the heater on and the lights dim as he looked at Papyrus. Sans looked up at the taller skeleton, seeing that he was still bleeding out some of his magic from his injury. Papyrus's injury didn't look serious, just painful. Sans grabbed his shirt and ripped it as he began to wrap Papyrus's wound.

  
  


Sans flinched as Papyrus grazed his hand across Sans cheek. He looked so beautiful right now in Papyrus's eyes. He had that rough look about him almost as if he was dead beat tired. Was he just tired because of the life he lived? Or was he just tired because today was rather eventful? Did Sans have enough sleep the last few nights? Papyrus didn't know.

  
  


“Why?” Sans only asked.

  
  


Papyrus pressed his teeth gently on Sans as he began their skeletal kiss. Sans could feel his tears stream slowly as Papyrus kissed him. He just couldn't understand why Papyrus was continuing with this act. He already knew that Papyrus was supposed to kill him. So why not do it now? Why kiss him? Why continue to pretend?

  
  


“Why, are you pretending?” Sans asked with every kiss.

  
  


“Who says I'm pretending?” Papyrus retorted.

  
  


The kisses became more heated as they began to allow their fingers to trace through the others ribs. Each let out a soft moan as they teased each other. Papyrus felt his magic pool to his pelvis as his member began to form with Sans wet magic so close to him. After a few minutes of bone filled kisses and pelvic grinding, Papyrus felt his member fully formed, erect with excitement as he knew that soon, he would feel the inside of Sans warmth.

  
  


Sans carefully aimed himself under Papyrus as he felt the tip of Papyrus poke lightly at his entrance. Sans let out a small sigh as he felt Papyrus slide completely inside him. Papyrus smiled as he let out a moan of relief as he felt Sans roll his pelvis on him. Papyrus thrust his hips occasionally into the smaller skeleton; Sans let out a ragged groan as Papyrus lifted him up slightly with his hips. Sans moaned as he let himself kiss Papyrus, his hands traveling throughout the body of his lover.

  
  


Sans felt his hips rock forward as he began their dark ride together. Papyrus gripped onto Sans inner thigh, digging his digits into him, Sans let out a hiss of pain and pleasure as he began riding harder. Papyrus smirked as he motioned for Sans to turn around. Papyrus wanted to see Sans back. He wanted to trace his phalanges down his spine to his tail bone. Sans let out a soft moan as he continued riding as Papyrus touched his body more.

  
  


Suddenly, an idea flashed in Papyrus's mind like the lightning outside. He wrapped his arm around Sans neck as he had made Sans turn around, letting Sans back touched his chest. Papyrus started thrusting as Sans began crying out. Papyrus smirked as he saw the discomfort on Sans, careful to make sure that Sans could be able to breathe while he he thrust roughly into the smaller skeleton. Papyrus had arched his back as he continued ramming himself into Sans. Sans was lost in his own pleasure as he felt his mind slipping him. His body was going numb, only recognizing pleasure and lust that only Papyrus could give him.

  
  


Papyrus loosened his arm around Sans neck, his back still arched sharply as he continued thrusting his hips harshly onto his lover. He could feel Sans' body slightly jump with every thrust. Sans, struggled to lift himself up, Papyrus taking note as he lightly pushed the smaller skeleton up enough to let him sit up right. Sans started grinding harder onto Papyrus as he felt the taller skeleton's strong hands grab him from his thighs as he started lifting him up. Sans was crying out as he grabbed the taller skeleton's arms in a way to keep his balance. Sans suddenly let out a howl of pleasure as he felt Papyrus slam hard against him, it felt almost as if he had literally dropped him on his dick; Sans squirmed in pleasure. Papyrus was doing this for a while before he felt his body twitch as he orgasm into Sans. Sans cried out in lust as he felt his body shake in ecstasy along with the taller skeleton, his penis twitched as he ejaculated a stream of his blue magic.

  
  


Sans felt his body relax as he collapsed on Papyrus. Papyrus smirked as he moved enough to let Sans take over the couch. He caressed his cheek with a finger, a smile on his face as he spoke.

  
  


“What makes you think we're done? I'm already ready for round two.”

  
  


Papyrus laughed as he climbed on top of Sans, entering him again. Sans let out a cry, screaming that he was still too sensitive from what they just finished. Papyrus chuckled as he felt Sans tightening up around his cock. He wanted to make Sans a cum stained mess of a skeleton. He wanted Sans to only crave for him- for this -as he continued to thrust into Sans. He just wanted Sans.

  
  


He was tired of this. Papyrus just wanted Sans to run away with him from this life. They could settle in a small town far away from all of this. He could set up a floral shop, Sans could set up a small business and they could be together without the fear of either of the mafias they were involved in. They'd have to find a way to set up where both of them were dead so neither groups would go out searching for them. But he knew that no matter how badly he wanted it, Sans would never agree to it. Sans was too deep into this life. And honestly, neither could he. Papyrus knew that one day, sooner or later, they were just holding off the inevitable. One of them was going to die. And the other was going to be the one to pull the trigger.

  
  


But tonight, as the thunder let out a mighty roar, Papyrus knew that they were in love. He knew that tonight as the storm raged on, their love was glowing hot. Tonight it was just them and only them. Nobody in this world could stop it, even if they wanted to. For tonight Papyrus felt alive when his business was death. He felt like whatever god or gods, goddess or goddesses, he stopped believing in a long time ago couldn't destroy this moment. He was with his lover. He was drinking a fine wine and its name was Sans. He was drinking it from the cup of Aphrodite and it was the most beautiful vessel he had ever witnessed.

  
  


Sans let out soft moans as he desperately grasped his fingers on the couch. Every thrust Papyrus forced on him pushed him closer to the edge. His mind was swimming in a sea of passion as he let himself be lost in Papyrus's body. Sans didn't want this to end. He wanted this night to last forever. And if it couldn't last forever, Sans wanted this to be the last day he would have on this earth. Because he knew that if the sun were to rise like it always did, they would have to go back to their lives. Sans knew he would have to guard himself from Papyrus was supposed to kill him, and clearly not like this. Just as how Papyrus knew damn well that Sans was meant to do the same.

  
  


Sans soul ached in pain as he knew that the one monster he wanted was the one monster he could never be with. Life was a cruel joke and unfortunately romance was the punchline. He really wasn't allowed to have nice things. And out of all the the beautiful and nice things in the world, love was clearly one he could never have. Papyrus was the one thing he could never have. And that was worse than any death he could face. Romeo and Juliet had it better than them right now, and those two jackasses killed themselves.

  
  


But tonight both of them were drunk in their love. Tonight as the rain poured on, they would make it something to remember. Tonight, they weren't letting their personal lives get in the way of their love. Tonight, it was just Sans and Papyrus.

 


End file.
